This invention relates to hand-held signals such as used by school guards and road construction personnel. It relates especially a lightweight, easily constructed, signal.
Hand-held traffic control signals are well known. A large number of these consists of an octagonal frame with a handle extending out at the lower side. That type signal has a face which is usually red with "STOP" in bold letters across the face. For some uses, one side may be amber with the letters "SLOW" on that face. These have served a useful purpose in the past and have been widely used. However, some of these are not as easily seen in inclimate weather or in the darkness as desired. Various lighted sign structures have been suggested and many have been patented. These tend to be heavier than the aforementioned hand-held signals and over a period of time tires the worker too severely. Many of these illuminated hand-held signals are heavier than desired and do not make use of reflective material as may be desired.